The broad, long-term objective of the UC Irvine Skin Biology Resource-based Center is to promote significant and innovative discoveries in regulatory mechanisms in skin biology through cross-fertilization between multiple disciplines, allowing a new, integrated approach to skin biology. The mission of the Administrative Core is to centralize the leadership and operations of the Center, and provide the administrative support needed to meet the broad, long-term objective of the Center. The Administrative Core will exert leadership for skin biology research at UCI and nationwide, and oversee outreach and enrichment activities of the Center that will expand the community of scientists pursuing NIAMS-mission research. Led by P30 Center Director Bogi Andersen and Associate Director Bruce Tromberg, and with input from the Executive and Advisory Committees, the Administrative Core will provide and facilitate management and evaluation functions for the Center. Secondly, the Administrative Core will provide for the administrative, clerical, logistical and organizational needs of the Center. Finally, the Administrative Core will establish and organize a series of programs of enrichment, outreach and education, which will serve to promote the activities and services of the P30 UC Irvine Skin Biology Resource-based Center, enhance collaboration and synergy among research community members, and attract new researchers to study skin biology and disease. All aspects of the Center will be facilitated through an efficient and effective Administrative Core. The major functions of the Administrative Core are leadership, management, administration and the enrichment program. By servicing the various needs for the three Resource Cores and the P30 research community members, the dedicated effort and strong support of this centralized Administrative Core will provide added value and enhance the synergy of the research community of the NIAMS P30 Center at UC Irvine.